High speed interconnects come in two types: single-ended and differential. High speed interconnects find their applications in high speed digital designs at three different levels: on-chip, IC package and PCB assembly. The latter includes cables and connectors that join systems. When a high speed signal passes through lossy interconnects, dispersion becomes visible causing signal degradation and eye closure. High speed interconnects are also reflective because of the discontinuities. The dispersive and reflective nature of the high speed interconnect may be observed at the level of PCB assembly. The higher the data speed, the more impact this nature exerts. High speed interconnects are difficult to model and conventional simulation tools for modeling high speed interconnects do not satisfy causality and are unreliable and inefficient.